


Take Me Out to the Crowd

by FantasyFiend09



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/pseuds/FantasyFiend09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is a man of the great outdoors, and it's his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/gifts).



> Originally posted on Kink Meme on 08-16-2011 and unchanged from that form.

Anders threw himself next to where Nate was reading by the fireplace.

“I give up!” he pouted. “You are simply too hard to buy a present for!”

He had spent the whole day in Amaranthine's market district and had returned to Vigil's Keep empty handed. 

Nate blinked at the mage. It took him a moment to remember that his birthday was two days away and make sense of the comments. 

“What are you talking about? I'm easy to buy for.” He looked at the fraying cuff of his shirt. “I could use a new shirt. And I always need new socks.”

“I am not buying you socks!” 

“Why not? They keep my feet warm and dry, and they wear out.”

“Why? Because socks are boring! A birthday gift should be fun, exciting...frivolous! It should be something the person wouldn't normally get for himself. Isn't there anything you want that isn't practical?” He said the last word as if it were derogatory.

“The only frivolous, impractical thing I've ever wanted was you,” Nate teased. 

Anders huffed and pouted until an idea came into his head. His wicked smile created a look of uncertainty on Nate's face.

“What are you thinking, mage?”

“If the only fun thing you want is me, I'll work with that.”

Nate raised an eyebrow. “Your giving me you? No offence, but I already have you.”

Anders leaned forward and purred. “I'm giving you me any-way-you-want-me.” 

Anders stood up with a flirty smile. “You have all tomorrow to decide what you want. On your birthday, you can have me however you like.”

“Any way I want?”

A nod.

“And you won't whine or complain?”

“Would _I_ whine?” Anders batted his lashes innocently.

“Relentlessly.”

Anders whapped him playfully with a pillow. “It's not your birthday yet.”

o o o

Anders rolled over among the soft sheets of their bed and nuzzled into Nate's neck.

“Happy Birthday, handsome,” he purred, “are you ready for your present or would you like breakfast first?”

Nate smiled and squeezed his mage in a hug. “After breakfast, I think. This isn't the place for it.”

Anders cocked an eyebrow in surprise. “Not in the bedroom? Who are you and what have you done with my practical rogue?”

“Ha ha,” Nate dead-panned. “Up, I want breakfast and it's my birthday.”

Anders smirked. “I think you are finally getting the hang of this whole birthday thing.”

ooo

Anders curiosity ate at him all through breakfast.

“Tell me, Nate! Please!?” They were both done eating and Anders was finding himself increasingly aroused as he considered his lover's possible plans.

Nate smiled as seeing his blasé mage so hot and bothered.

“You always talk about why mage's wear robes. I want to try it out.”

Anders took a moment to comprehend what Nate had said. “You want to have sex...in public?”

Nate's face was unreadable. “You sound shocked.”

“I am! I just never thought you would want to...you are so...Maker, Nate, you would lock the door if we were the last people in Thedas!”

“But it's my birthday.” Nate's smug little grin was incredibly sexy and Anders was starting to wonder who was really receiving a present here. 

“So where shall it be? The back of the library? The back pantry? An alcove in the hallway?”

“No, no,” Nate tsked, “I said public.” 

Anders scrunched his face in confusion.

“I am going to have you outside, in the open air, with people around.”

“Outside? People?” Anders looked a little apprehensive and Nate revelled in making his more experienced lover uncomfortable.

“Oh yes, people. There is an archery contest today. Guards, soldiers, farmers and merchants will all be attending. It should be quite a show. Quite a crowd.”

Anders was both incredibly nervous and incredibly aroused. “As you wish.”

o o o

A large crowd was already gathering around the archery grounds by the time Nate and Anders headed outside. They had gone back to the room so that Nate could prepare Anders for his present. Anders could feel the oil dripping down his bare buttocks and legs under his robe as they moved among the crowd.

Nate chose his location carefully. He wanted to be in the thick of things, but did not particularly relish the idea of strangers touching them. And while the risk of being caught was part of the appeal, he did not actually want to be interrupted.

Finally, he saw some barrels stacked next to a stone wall and had an idea. He positioned Anders next to the wall that came up to the middle of the mage's chest. To an observer, he was simply looking over the wall at the tournament. The barrels around him came up to his waist and would hide the sight of his lifted robe. 

Nate positioned himself behind his mage, a hand on the wall either side of him. He leaned forward and nibbled the back of Anders' ear and neck. Anders pressed back against him in invitation.

“Oh, no.” Nate said in a low voice. “Not yet. The audience will double by the time the tournament begins.”

Nate was right and soon there were men either side of them with only the barrels to prevent them pressing against Nate and Anders.

Nate began to run his hands along Anders' thigh as the first bowmen took their places. Soon the hand was working his robe up and sliding directly against the skin of his hip and thigh. Anders was biting his lip to stay quiet, but when that large calloused hand wrapped around his length and began to move he let out a moan.

The man to his left looked over at him. “You okay?” he asked with concern.

Anders blushed. “Yes...uh...it's the heat. I'm fine.” He felt rather than heard Nate chuckle against his neck. 

“The heat, huh?” his lover whispered very quietly into his ear. He had not stopped pumping Anders' erection, even while the mage conversed with his neighbour.

Anders felt breeze against his skin as Nate lifted the back of his robe just enough to allow access. The rogue must have lifted the front of his leather skirt because Anders felt a thick, hard, oily girth against his entrance.

He was not a naturally noisy lover, and his time in the tower had taught him to be silent. But when Nate thrust into him, he had to bite his own forearm to prevent a shout. The birthday boy was not being particularly gentle, and while the roughness was turning Anders on, it was also making it harder and harder for him not to draw attention to himself. He was very aware of the people packed in around him. The barrels and both men's height had discourage anyone from positioning themselves behind the two wardens. Otherwise they would surely have seen Nate rocking against the other man.

Anders was grateful that the crowd was growing louder as Nate was moving faster and deeper within him. It was by pure chance that the crowd cheered a bullseye at the exact moment that Nate found that sensitive spot within him and he screamed in surprised pleasure.

The crowds excitement built with his own and Anders felt as if all of these people around him were cheering him to his climax. Nate was pumping his length in time with the hip thrusts that were pounding him against the stone wall. 

Anders had his face buried in his arms, biting deep into his own flesh to keep himself quiet. His ears rang with the cheering around him and the rush of his own blood. The coil in his stomach tightened as he felt Nate's movements become erratic. The sensation of Nate's hot seed pouring into him sent him over the edge and he screamed out his ecstasy.

He screamed just as the crowd fell quiet.

Faces turned to find the man whose shout clearly spoke of great pain or distress. 

Nate separated them and lowered their attire without anyone noticing. He wrapped his arm around Anders and feigned a look of distress.

“Anders,” he chided louder than was necessary, “I know you wanted to see the tournament, but you really seem unwell. We should get you out of this heat.”

“Bu-but.” Anders was flushed and boneless and those around him looked on with concern.

Nate scooped him up in his arms and began to carry him through the crowd. “I think the poor man has a fever,” he commented to a sympathetic-looking woman. “I told him to stay in bed,” he mentioned to a man who mumbled something about how “they” never listen.

With the sick man taken into the keep for care, the crowd returned their attention to the tournament. 

Anders had come back to the senses as he had been carried through the crowd. He had fought not to laugh as strangers expressed concern for his well-being.

Once inside the keep, he allowed himself to share a smile and then full laughter with his lover. They leaned against a wall and fell into a deep kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart they began laughing again.

Anders gave his lover a look of new-found admiration. “You are a naughty man, Nathaniel Howe.”

Nate just smiled back before whispering, “I can't wait for your birthday.”


End file.
